


Henry Hart doesn't want just any alpha.

by bromanceorromance



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ray, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, omega henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: Ray smells him first. His alpha reacts before the rest of him catches up."Uh, what're you doing?" Henry asks.Ray's face is pressed into the curve of Henry's neck, taking a deep breath. He smells so good."Uh, Ray?"He snaps out of it and backs away. "Sorry, kid," he mutters, moving across the room. Now that he's noticed the smell, though, he can't get away from it.





	Henry Hart doesn't want just any alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic is definitely not intended for the intended viewing audience of the show! Turn back now if that is you. haha.
> 
> Also, Henry is 18 years old in this fic, so everybody is a consenting adult, if anyone is worried about that.

Ray smells him first. His alpha reacts before the rest of him catches up.

"Uh, what're you doing?" Henry asks.

Ray's face is pressed into the curve of Henry's neck, taking a deep breath. He smells so good.

"Uh, Ray?"

He snaps out of it and backs away. "Sorry, kid," he mutters, moving across the room. Now that he's noticed the smell, though, he can't get away from it.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asks, stepping out of the elevator.

"You two should - go - go home. Take the afternoon off," Ray tells them.

Henry and Charlotte exchange a look. "What about all the criminals that aren't taking the day off?"

"Doesn't - doesn't matter. Just go home." His mind is racing. It couldn't be. But he smells so damn good.

"Ray, are you - "

"I'm okay." He leaves them in the Man Cave, walking up the stairs to his own room. He hasn't even presented. He's too young for you. He trusts you. Don't do something stupid. 

"Ray?" Henry appears at his bedroom door a few minutes later.

"I said 'go home', kid."

"Would you stop calling me 'kid'? I'm eighteen. I'm not a kid anymore." His hyper-motility has him right behind Ray before he turns back around. "I'm not a kid anymore," he repeats, determination in every line of his lithe body.

"Where's Charlotte?" Ray asks, trying to change the subject.

"She left. I told her I'd snap you out of your mood."

Ray quirks an eyebrow at him. "And how did you intend to do that?"

Henry kisses him before he has a chance to divert him - damn that hyper-motility.

"Henry, do you even know - "

"I can feel it, Ray," Henry replies. "My whole body's hot and I just want you and your alpha-ness all over me. You smell so good." He presses his nose to Ray's neck; his tongue darts out to taste the skin there.

Ray's resolve is crumbling. "I didn't know you'd be an omega," Ray says through clenched teeth.

Henry presses a kiss to the alpha's neck. "Does it matter?"

Ray steps back, but Henry follows him every step. "Of course it matters."

"Matters that you can fuck me like all those other omegas that go in and out of here?"

"Henry."

Henry's teeth nibble at Ray's collarbone. "I've seen the way you look at me."

"That's not - you're one of my best friends. That's all."

Henry pauses his assault on Ray's neck to look at him. "Really? Just friends?"

"You're not - we can't - "

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave."

"You can't leave - every alpha in a mile radius can probably smell you by now."

Henry smirks. "Not your problem, though, is it?"

Ray groans. "Why you gotta make everything so difficult?"

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll go."

They stare into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Tell me you don't - " Henry starts again.

Ray smashes their lips together as he backs Henry towards the wall. Henry moans as Ray's tongue slips into his mouth. The new omega doesn't even seem to realize that they aren't headed for the bed. They aren't even headed for the couch. Ray pries himself away from Henry, giving him a gentle shove and then shutting the door in his face before he has time to react.

"Wha - Ray? Ray?" Henry's voice conveys his shock and terror.

"It's a heat room, Henry," Ray calmly tells him.

Henry pounds on the small pane of glass separating them.

"Schwoz built it, Henry, there's no getting out before your heat's over." The alpha sighs. The taste of Henry lingers on his lips and his dick is hard in his pants. Henry's too young to know what he's doing, though.

"But I wanted to spend it with you," Henry's small voice cuts at Ray's resolve.

"You don't know what you want, kid."

A fist strikes the window again. "Stop calling me that."

"We'll discuss this after your heat's ended."

"Alpha," Henry pleads.

Ray turns off the room's intercom and closes the window. Both for Henry's privacy and to fortify his own control - if he can't see or hear him, this should be easier, right?

He texts Charlotte, asking her to let the Harts know where Henry will be for the next couple days. He'd call them himself, but he's not entirely sure he can handle speaking to anyone right now. His cock is hard and his whole body is protesting the dissipating scent of omega.

 

\---

 

Henry doesn't know what to think when the window closes. He continues screaming at Ray for a few minutes until he realizes the alpha can't hear him.

Half his clothes are off before he knows he's stripping. He's just so hot. It feels like he's boiling alive. It doesn't seem like there's any relief in sight - then he sees the modified snack machine on the far wall.

He presses his palm to the screen, but jerks away when it feels like it's burning him. The omega groans; he can't even order a fucking cup of ice. He'd like a bathtub full of ice water to sink into, but that seems a little beyond the machine's capabilities.

The machine spits out two ice-cold Gatorades and an ice pack without prompting. Henry could cry. The Gatorades are already opened for him.

 

\---

 

Ray takes a cold shower and heads down to the gym. Schwoz finds him a few hours later.

"The heat room - why is it on look-down?" Schwoz asks.

Ray grunts, trying not to think about why the heat room is on lockdown. The alpha part of himself wants claim and the rest of him is trying to remember that Henry is only eighteen. Perfectly legal, the traitorous part of his brain reminds him.

"Where is Henry and Char-lotte?"

Ray just shakes his head.

Schwoz leaves the room, going to figure things out for himself.

 

\---

 

Henry spreads out on the floor, wondering who put this heat room together. "Some fucking alpha," he mutters. The modified snack machine turns out to be modified to give him anything and everything he could need during heat. He'd already requested a few somewhat extravagant things and all of them had appeared after a few moments.

Although, he'd requested a dildo in the shape of Ray's dick and he'd been denied. A generic large dildo had popped out with a message appearing on the screen about the privacy of individuals.

The window opens, briefly. He catches sight of Schwoz's shocked face and then it closes again. Schwoz comes on the intercom a moment later. "Henry, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, Schwoz."

"The room will de-tect when your heat is over and the lock will release, okay?"

Henry groans. "Yeah, Schwoz, whatever."

He hears a click and then it appears that the beta has left.

He wonders what Ray is doing. His fingers curl around his cock as he pictures the alpha. The blue dildo that the machine spit out earlier is starting to look appealing. A whimper claws its way out of his throat and Henry reaches for it. Pretending he can hear Ray's voice, he teases his hole. That's it, Henry. You ready for this? Sure you can handle it?

"Please," Henry mutters.

All wet for me, huh? I'm gonna fuck you into this floor. Gonna be feeling me for days.

 

\---

 

The city of Swellview has three armed robberies and a hostage situation while Kid Danger is locked away in heat. Captain Man accidentally breaks a few bones in his efforts to take care of the city. A few people wonder where Kid Danger is, but none of them suspect he could be an omega in heat. When asked, Captain Man refuses to answer, leading to questions of the dynamic duo going their separate ways.

 

\---

 

"Why'd you do it?" Henry demands.

"Kid, it was - "

"Stop calling me a kid."

Ray sighs. "Henry, there was nothing else I could do."

Henry's eyes flash. "There was plenty else you could do, Ray."

"It was your first heat, Henry. Did you even expect to be omega?! I couldn't take advantage of you like that!"

"I wanted you to, Ray. I told you."

Ray shakes his head. "Nothing you say in heat counts as consent. Your brain's all muddled." He wiggles his fingers. "And you would've said the same to any alpha. I just happened to be nearby."

"You think that's all it was?"

Ray's tongue darts out to wet his lips. "Yeah, kid. That's all I think it was."

Henry turns and stomps down the stairs and across the room to the elevator. "I'll be back tomorrow for my shift," he says just as the elevator doors close behind him.

 

\---

 

"Are you okay? Did you know you were an omega?" Jasper asks, excitedly. He's perched on the couch in Henry's room, anxiously awaiting his answers.

"I'm fine, Jasper. No, I didn't know I was going to be an omega."

"You're probably the only male omega in Swellview!"

Henry grumbles something unintelligible.

"What did your parents say?"

"Jasper, can this wait? I'm tired."

Jasper's face falls for a moment. "Of course. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Are you going to be at work?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the Man Cave, Jasp."

 

\---

 

"Did Ray do something stupid?" Charlotte asks.

Henry grumbles.

"You two are avoiding each other. Is it because of the omega thing? Because he shouldn't be treating you any differently just because - "

"What if I want him to treat me different, Char?" Henry exclaims. "What if I'd like him to stop treating me like a child? I'm an adult. I'm eighteen. I've presented. I'm old enough to know what I want!"

Charlotte frowns, sympathy creasing her brow. "And you want Ray?"

Henry's cheeks flush, betraying him. "He doesn't see me like that."

She huffs out a laugh. "No, I think his problem is that he does see you like that."

"He rejected me, Char. Repeatedly."

"Well, he is older. And more experienced. And - "

"So?"

"So he probably is worried about the age difference. Maybe you should date someone our age."

Henry groans. "I don't want to date someone our age. I want Ray."

Charlotte smirks. "I just meant to make him jealous. It might get him to act on his repressed feelings."

"You really think so?" Henry's eyes light up at the confidence in Charlotte's eyes.

"Definitely."

Henry glances around the hallway. "So who should I date?"

 

\---

 

"Where's Henry?" Ray demands when Charlotte and Jasper arrive at the Man Cave.

"It's his day off," Jasper reminds him.

"He's got a date," Charlotte adds, reigning in the smirk threatening to cross her lips.

"A date?" Ray repeats. "With who?"

"Mar-"

"It doesn't matter," Charlotte cuts Jasper off. "They're going to the movies, I think he said."

Thirty minutes later, Charlotte tries not to laugh when she sees Captain Man hustling people out of the movie theater. He'd supposedly heard a bomb threat.

 

\---

 

Henry goes on three more dates with three different people and every single time, Captain Man shows up to interrupt them in some way.

 

\---

 

"Ray?" Henry calls up the stairs. "Can we talk?"

"What's up, kid?" Ray asks, appearing at the top of the steps, rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

"If you aren't going to ask me out, could you stop interrupting all of my dates?" Henry glares at him, ignoring the twisty feeling in his gut as he watches a single drop of water drip down the side of the alpha's face.

"It's not my fault your dates pick dangerous locations."

Henry snorts. "When are you going to give it up?"

Ray avoids eye contact as he passes him at the bottom of the stairs. "Give what up?"

"You want me. I know you do. And I - I want you, too. Why can't we just have that?" Henry asks.

"You've been on dates with four different alphas in the past two weeks, Henry. You don't know what you want."

Henry crosses the room, crowding up against the alpha. "I was just trying to make you jealous." He reaches up to catch another water droplet on Ray's face.

Ray's eyes dart over to his. "You thought that would make me jealous?" He laughs, but it's forced and ends too soon.

"You interrupted every one of them. I think that's a sign of jealousy. Or possessiveness."

Ray's eyes darken. "What would you know about an alpha being possessive?"

Henry's tongue darts out to wet his lips and Ray's eyes follow the movement. "You've always been possessive of me, Ray. Even before I presented. Never let anyone else be your side-kick. Didn't want to let Jasper know our secret… I always thought you were worried he might take your place in my life. But he was there first, Ray."

"He's just a friend," Ray insists.

Henry smirks. "And you and me? We're not just friends?"

Ray clears his throat.

Henry leans in closer, lips close to his ear. "What are we, Ray?"

He clears his throat again. "Partners."

Henry grins. "What are we, Ray?" He tongue darts out to just barely wet the curve of his ear.

Ray's breath catches. "Henry - "

"Yes, Ray?"

If Henry didn't have hyper-motility, he couldn't have possibly seen that kiss coming. Between one breath and the next, Ray's lips are pressed to his and he's backing him up onto the couch. As soon as Ray moves to kiss his jaw and neck, Henry hollers for the Man Cave to lock down. He'd prefer not to be interrupted.

Ray's teeth nip at the curve of Henry's neck. "You taste so good," he murmurs.

Henry tangles his fingers into Ray's hair, gently pulling. "Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :) as are kudos and such. I am also l-a-r-r-yspellslove on tumblr if you want to talk to me there :)


End file.
